criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rampage
Rampage is the twelfh fanmade case of Agunachopace. Is also the second case of the Oldest Island district in the fictional city of Little Hollow.' Case Background Sonia Stevenson, after the incident at North Port in the previous case, invites us on a journey to see the facilities of South Port, a large industrial area and thrives run by two different companies: Constructown (whose CEO Sonia) and Fast Build directed by Anthony McCoy, a billionaire who welcomes us and have a little discussion with Sonia Stevenson. However, our detective German Ackerman sees something strange in the distance, which makes the player investigate a truck parking. This is where we find Adam Amber's body, with its head was attached to his body only by the cervical curve of the spine. The investigation quickly took on suspicion Sonia and Anthony, but both said they didn't know the victim. Then we spoke with the owner of The Humble Hotel where Adam lived, Agnes Howard, who was angry with the dirt and the discomfort caused by the victim. Researching the office where Adam kept his belongings, we met the night watchman of South Port, Jeffrey Martin, who tells us that the victim drank and wandered around the harbor at night and caused disasters. Finally we met up again with Maria Gilstosky, a environmentalist revealing that she have been the girlfriend of the victim but they were separated for reasons of ideas. At the time of arrest the murderer, all clues point to Maria, who initially denied killing his ex-boyfriend; but against all the evidence she reveals herself as the killer. States that Adam and she had planned to launch a new brand of biodegradable bags to help the environment, but the head of Adam Amber, Anthony McCoy, would not let a employee do something so revolutionary, he left the project and also stayed with all the funds. This got Maria so angry, that she assault Adam at night and stabbed a separator in the neck, pulling the head and killing him instead. In court, it was demonstrated that Adam was dead when Maria nail the separator in the neck, so the beheading was not necessary. But Maria Gilstosky showed no remorse for the murder and said it was a warning to all scammers environmental polluters. The judge condemned Fayolle Mary with life imprisonment with possibility of parole after 30 years. Victim *Adam Amber (beheading by separator) Murder Weapon *'Separator' Killer *Maria Gilstosky Suspects Suspect Profile *The suspect takes energy drinks. *The suspect owns a guard dog. *The suspect’s blood type is A+. *The suspect has scratches. Suspect Profile *The suspect takes energy drinks. *The suspect owns a guard dog. *The suspect’s blood type is A+. *The suspect has scratches. Suspect Profile *The suspect takes energy drinks. *The suspect owns a guard dog. *The suspect has scratches. *The suspect is a woman. Suspect Profile *The suspect takes energy drinks. *The suspect owns a guard dog. *The suspect’s blood type is A+. *The suspect has scratches. *The suspect is a woman. Suspect Profile *The suspect owns a guard dog. *The suspect is a woman. Killer´s Profile *The killler takes energy drinks. *The killer owns a guard dog. *The killer’s blood type is A+. *The killer has scratches. *The killer is a woman. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= * Investigate Truck Park (Clue´s: Victim´s Body, Broken Metal Pieces) ** Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00, KP: The killer drinks energy drinks) ** '''''Talk with Sonia Stevenson about Adam *** Investigate Fast Build Truck (Clues: Pile of Trash) *** Examine Pile of Trash (Clues: Sonia's Access Card) *** Give back the Access Card to Sonia ** Talk with Anthony McCoy about Adam (Clues: Victim's Wallet) *** Examine Victim's Wallet (Clues: Locker Key) *** Investigate Fast Build Offices (Clues: Broken Card) *** Repair Broken Card (Clues: The Humble Hotel Card) *** Interrogate the landlady of the hotel ** Examine Broken Metal Pieces (Clues: Unknow Machine) *** Compare Unknow Machine (Clues: Separator, Blood Sample) *** Analyse Blood Sample (6:00:00, KP: The killer owns a guard dog) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 2= * Investigate Cargo Ship (Clues: Lantern, Ripped Paper) ** Examine Lantern (Clues: Martin Jeffrey's Name) *** Confront the watchman about he being in the Cargo Ship *** Investigate Victim's Belongings (Clues: Blowouts) *** Ask Agnes about Adam being noisy ** Repair Broken Paper (Clues: Amber's Drawing) *** Compare Amber's Drawing (Clues: Maria Gilstosky's Face) *** Interrogate Maria Gilstosky about his relationship with Adam Amber * See what Martin wants (Clues: Victim's Bloody Beret) ** Take a sample from the Victim's Bloody Beret (Clues: Blood Sample) *** Analyse Blood Sample (15:00:00, Clues: The killer's blood type is A+, The killer has scracthes) * Go to Chapter 3 (2 Stars) |-| Chapter 3= * Investigate Containers (Clues: Fadded Planes) ** Examine Fadded Planes (Clues: Adam and Maria's Planes) *** Confront Maria about his planes with the victim * Talk with Anthony about his discover (Clues: Security Camera) ** Analyse Security Camera (8:00:00, KP: The killer is a woman) * Arrest the killer * Go to Additional Investigation (2 Stars) |-| Additional Investigation= * Investigate Truck Park (Clues: Broken Trophy) ** Examine Broken Trophy (Clues: Victim's Trophy) *** Ask the landlady about what she knows (Clues: Victim's Toolbox) *** Examine Toolbox (Clues: Adam and Agnes' argument photo) *** Interrogate Agnes Howard about the truth (Reward: Burger) * Talk with the watchman about his problems ** Investigate Fast Build Offices (Clues: Fadded Papers) *** Examine Fadded Papers (Clues: Arbitrary Dismissal File) *** Interrogate Anthony about the File *** Investigate Containers (Clues: Blanket) *** Analyse Blanket (Clues: The blanket covered the Security Camera) *** Tell Anthony about the circumstances (Reward: 20,000 coins) *** Talk with Martin about the good news (Reward: Fast Build T-Shirt) * Investigate Next Case (1 Star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Little Hollow Cases